L'histoire de Menelor Thennil
by Dryus
Summary: L'histoire d'un capitaine pirate qui a tout perdu en mer...


**Partie 1 :** La naissance.

_Les vagues provoquées par la tempête faisaient tanguer dangereusement le navire. Un vent si violent s'abattait sur les voiles que le mât menaçait de céder. Les matelots s'affairaient sur le pont accrochant, tirant en vain des cordes pour le redresser. Des éclats de voix s'entendaient entre deux bourrasques mais étaient tout de suite rendus inaudibles par le fracas des vagues qui s'écrasaient inlassablement sur la coque du bateau. Personne, dans l'équipage ou dans la capitainerie, ne s'était rendu compte qu'un couple de clandestins voyageait illégalement en leur compagnie. En effet, quelques mètres en dessous, dans la cale, sur un lit de paille, était allongée une femme. Une femme enceinte. Et à quelques centimètres d'elle, se tenait un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts émeraude. A en juger par l'expression de souffrance qui apparaissait sur le visage de la femme, elle était sur le point d'accoucher. Si elle n'était pas enceinte, elle devait être encore plus belle. Ses longs cheveux bruns, habituellement lisses et soyeux, étaient à présent emmêlés les uns des autres, tel un sac de nœuds, collés par la sueur. Son visage, d'ordinaire fin et sans défaut, affichait de la souffrance. Tous ses traits étaient contractés ; ses yeux bleus et brillants, plissés ; sa fine bouche, pincée et une veine apparaissait du côté de sa tempe. Une de ses mains écrasait la paille et la couverture, tandis que l'autre tenait la main de l'homme. Cet homme, grand et svelte, murmurait des mots doux à son oreille pour tenter de l'apaiser et de la rassurer._

_« _Tout va bien se passer Elvy... dit-il_, _calme toi, tout va bien se passer... Il va bientôt arriver ça sera vite fini, courage !_ »_

_Mais la femme criait de plus belle. Elle était parcourue de frissons et suait de plus en plus, jusqu'à mouiller entièrement sa robe._

_Puis quelques minutes après, un cri retentit. Mais ce n'était pas un cri de femme mais un cri de bébé. Il venait juste de naître et était à présent lové dans les bras de l'homme, agitant ses petits poignets noueux et lançant des petits cris perçants._

_« _Il est magnifique, murmura Elvy_, _Eric, notre enfant est magnifique..._ »_

« Oui, tu as raison... Comment allons nous l'appeler ? dit-il »

« Menelor... Menelor Thennil répondit la femme. »

_Elle affichait à présent un large sourire regardant son fils dans les bras de son amant. Elle tendit les bras pour le prendre et l'admirer de plus près lorsque la porte de la cale s'ouvrit dans un fracas épouvantable. Le capitaine pirate, ruisselant d'eau de mer, s'y engouffra, jetant un œil affolé sur la famille effrayée... Il était barbu et ses longs cheveux frisés étaient d'un noir de jais. il avait la main posé sur son ventre proéminent dont les boutons de sa veste menaçaient de sauter. Son visage était terrifiant, on aurait dit qu'il avait été grossièrement taillé dans la roche, était parsemé de terrible cicatrices, telles qu'on ne pouvait savoir si c'était des traits de son visage, des rides ou encore les vestiges d'un atroce combat. Il avait un œil protégé par un cache noir, sûrement crevé pendant un assaut contre un bateau marchand. Le bébé se mit à hurler de plus belle à son apparition._

_« _Holà ! Quoi ...?! Que ...?! Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? s'exclama-t-il »

_Il fusilla du regard alternativement Elvy, Eric et leur bébé. Il eût un moment de silence, où personne n'osait bouger, toujours chancelants par le balancement du bateau... L'amant de la mère s'avança lentement en sa direction, tendant les bras en signe de calme mais la réaction du capitaine ne se fît pas attendre. Il plongea sa main sous sa veste et y sortit une longue épée qu'il dirigea en direction de l'homme. Il ricanait à présent, caressant paresseusement sa longue barbichette, pensif._

_« _Voilà donc pourquoi nous traversons une immense tempête ! rugit-il en montrant de son gros doigt boudiné la femme encore allongée, le bébé dans les bras ; Nous avons une femme à bord ! Et un bébé ! Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? Que voulez-vous ?_ »_

_Eric s'empressa de prendre la parole :_

_« _Nouvouvoulonbsolumenrien... dit-il dans un souffle_ »_

_«_Quoi ?_ »_

_« _Nous ne vous voulons absolument rien, répéta lentement Eric, Tout ce que nous espérions c'était traverser l'océan d'Eris pour nous rendre à Ydril le plus vite possible... Nous avions prévu d'accoucher là-bas mais avec la tempête... Nous n'avons plus d'argent voyez-vous, et nous espérions..._ »_

« Vous espériez quoi ? coupa le vieux capitaine, Que je vous laisserai dormir tranquillement dans votre petite paillasse ? »

_« _Non, mais ..._ »_

_« _Silence ! beugla-t-il, Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ! Ni ce que je suis capable ! - il pointa à présent son gros doigt sur Eric - Vous, dans la cage ! et vous... »

_Il se tourna à présent vers Elvy et Menelor qui continuait de hurler, encore plus effrayé par ce haussement de ton._

_«_ Vous,... continua-t-il, Vous avez intérêt à passer inaperçue ! Et cessez donc ces hurlements incessants ! Dès que je le pourrai je vous jetterai à la mer pour épargner toute malédiction de s'abattre sur mon navire ! Et si vous essayez de vous retrouver je tuerai ce gamin de mes propres mains !_ »_

_Il s'éloigna alors pour franchir la porte, bousculant devant lui l'homme chancelant._

_A présent, la cale était calme, seulement ballonnée par le remous des vagues. Seul Menelor continuait de hurler tandis que sa mère le berçait tendrement, pleurant silencieusement._

_Le lendemain, aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, le capitaine tenait sa parole. Pour ne pas rendre Eric inutile et épargner sa mort, il l'engagea dans l'équipage en menaçant de lui couper un membre de son corps pour chaque tentative d'échappatoire. Bien que ce fût à contre cœur, il se mît à travailler autant que possible, ayant l'idée en tête que s'il s'arrêtait quelques secondes, il devrait subir les fouets et voir sous ses yeux un de ses membres partir à la mer. Elvy, elle, fût envoyée sur une toute petite barque avec un trognon de pain sec, de l'eau croupie et ses affaires -dont une vieille boussole aux symboles compliqués -, puis abandonnée en pleine mer ; avec, dans ses bras, le nouveau-né._


End file.
